Angel From Heaven
by Hottie4TeenTitans2005
Summary: A girl comes in the middle of a fight by a bright light. Who can it be? Flames and comments are taken!
1. Titans Meet Angel

Angel from Heaven

Chapter 1- Titans Meet Angel

It was a cold breezy day. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games, Raven was meditating in the corner, and Starfire and Robin were talking in the kitchen. Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Titans move!" said Robin.

Downtown, the Titans found some of Slade's henchmen stealing a priceless gem. "Titans GO!" said Robin. They ran to catch up to the henchmen, when suddenly a bright light came from the sky. A shadow of a girl emerged from the light. Suddenly the henchmen were caught in a bubble. The bubbles sudden appearance knocked the gem right out of his hand. Try as they might, they just couldn't get out. The girl dropped to the ground and showed her face. With a smile she said, "I believe that this belongs to you!" She handed the gem to the Titans. Beastboy and Robin stared unblinkingly at the beautiful young girl. She had waist length brown hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes, a white tank top and mini skirt covered by a white trench coat. "Ummm, hi, my name's Angel," said the young girl. Beastboy shoved all the others behind him and said, "hi, I'm Beastboy." As he said that, his eyes turned into hearts and were beating ferociously. Two more times this happened except with Robin and Cyborg. Each saying their own thing. They were all eager to learn more about this Angel and where she came from. So they invited her to their house.

At Titans Tower, every one gathered around Angel to learn about her. "So you're from Mercury?" everyone asked in shock. "Yea, it's a long story." She said with a smile on her face. For hours on end the young girl told every one about her. Raven was very interested in her. "What powers do you have?" "Well telekinesis, flying, healing, mind reading and control, and a bunch of others. I come from a long line of royalty so I get special powers that no one else on Mercury can have." Everyone stopped and looked at Robin who had a big smile on his face. "Let's see what you can do."


	2. Welcome to the Titans

Did you guys like Chapter 1? Well I hope so. Well, the name of this chapter is pretty much self explanatory. LOL

Chapter 2-Welcome to the Titans

The next day, Angel came over to the Titans door. knock knock Robin ran to the door to answer it. "Hey Angel!" said Robin. "Hey! Did you call or something?" she asked. "Um DUH!" said Beastboy. "Why? Is something wrong? Is someone h...." "No Angel, no one is hurt. We all decided that you deserve one of these." He handed Angel a Titan communicator. "I….wow….ummm….I don't know what to say!!" "Well, why don't you come with us," said Raven. She seemed really excited. Angel followed them until they came to a door. "This is your room!" Raven said while opening the door. In the room there was a white bed and pink sheets, a desk on the far wall, and a book case with nothing in it. "Um, I like everything except the empty book shelf. Ha ha ha." "Welcome to the Titans, Angel!" said Robin.

A few hours later, Robin and Angel were in the comfort of her room. "So you really think that I have special powers?" she asked. "Yea of course. I mean you have special powers," said Robin. And under his breath he said_ yea and you're very cute! _Suddenly the alarm went off. "Ready for your final test?" asked Cyborg. "What do you think dummy?"

Ten minutes later, the Titans arrive at the bank where Thunder and Lightning are doing a hold up. "Thunder, Lightning, we're taking you down," said Robin. Angel was about to get hit with a thunderbolt, but Raven put a shield over her. "Thanks Ray!" The fight continued for a while until Raven and Angel used their powers to move them up in the air. The two in the shield cursed and cursed again at the two heroines, but it didn't do anything. Finally, the cops came and took Thunder and Lightning to jail.

At Titans tower, everyone was congratulating Raven and Angel on a job well done. "You two were kicking the butt!" said Starfire. "Yea you two were like AWSOME!" exclaimed Beastboy in a high pitched voice. "Well, I'm gonna go to my room. See ya." Angel left the room with a sad look on her face.

OK how did you guys like this chapter? Well, I am working on chapter 3! I really like doing this. Flames welcome! And keep an eye out for more chapters. Who knows, I might make this a never ending story!!!! LOL Sorry I just felt like cracking a joke. Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Angel's Betrayal

_Thank you to every one who reviewed! (Well, if anyone ever did.) I am writing these stories when ever a good plot comes to mind. That is about every 6-12 hours. I am very excited that people are actually reading my stuff. Thank you all! _

**Chapter 3- Angel's Betrayal**

It was a week until Christmas and snow was falling softly on the ground. Starfire was talking with Robin about traditions that they do for Christmas, Raven was in her room, and of course Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games on the game station. Angel was sneaking out of her room until Raven saw her. scream "Sorry Angel, I didn't see you there," said Raven. "Oh that's ok. I don't really mind," said Angel. Raven noticed that Angel had a couple bags in her hands. "What are the bags for Angel?" "Nothing….nothing at all……hee hee hee, bye." Angel ran off hoping that Raven wouldn't follow. She didn't. Angel tiptoed out of Titan's Tower. When she got out, she teleported to an underground fortress. "Ok, I'm here. What do you want?" she asked. A voice came from the shadows, "I want you to help me," said the voice.

Back at Titans Tower, The Titans were worried about Angel." Where has our friend gone?" asked Starfire. "Who knows Star. She could be anywhere by now!" answered Cyborg. Suddenly the alarm went off. "Titans move!" said Robin. All of the Titans ran to the garage. Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire went in the T-car, while Robin went on his R-cycle.

When they got there, they saw a girl standing in the shadows. She said in a familiar voice, "Hey guys, wondering where I was?" said the girl. She emerged from the shadows revealing that it was Angel. "Angel!!! What are you doing?!?!?!?" asked Robin in shock. "Yea, Angel, I thought we were friends?!?!?!" screamed Raven. "Yea and I thought I would make money working for the Titans. I am working for Slade now. He has given me everything I ever wanted and much more. Unlike you five, all you gave me was a pathetic friendship and a crapy place to live. Slade is my new best friend." "Apprentice, attack!" said Slade over a microphone in Angel's ear. Angel attacked all of the Titans and beat them all. Afterwards, Angel brought the Titans to Slade's hideout. "I brought you the Titans Slade." "Good apprentice, you have fulfilled your mission. _**Now go and** **destroy the Teen Titans** **FOREVER** _" Angel nodded her head and walked to the battle room. She let the Titans out of the shield that they were in. "There's nowhere to hide now Titans. You are going to be gone forever. Good-bye Teen Titans, it wasn't nice knowing you." And with an evil smirk on her face, she shot the Titans. The dust finally cleared. Angel had a worried look on her face."NO!"

Well, how did you like this chapter? Reviews please. I am really getting into the groove of this story. When you review, you can give me ideas and flames and thoughts on how you think this is going to end. I know exactly how this is going to end so give me a lot of guesses so I can see you squirm!!!!LOL


	4. Angel's Comeback

Ok thank you for every one who reviewed. I like your kind words neoendgame! But Charshi, I am sorry that y story is not of satisfaction to you. I am writing it when it comes to me. Heck, this story might have 22 chapters only 6 paragraphs long. I am not that good of a writer. I just wanted to see what people thought of my story if I wrote one. And I kinda like all of the Terra episodes so this Angel girl is like Terra. Sorry. I will make it more like mine. Oh and I forgot to add in the other chapters that this was over a period of 1 year, and before their first fight w/ thunder & lightning. Sorry about the misunderstanding! 

Chapter 4-

After the dust cleared, Angel looked into the now clear site, "NO!!!! I didn't just….." she yelled on her knees. The Titans immobile bodies were seen on the floor. Slade entered the room.

"Now that you have destroyed the Titans, I will have to destroy you." Slade ran towards Angel with his fist in the pre-punch position. Angel teleported to the other side of the room. "I might hurt my friends for fun, but I would never knowingly and deliberately destroyed them. I mean why…..how, how could I do that to my own friends."

Slade answered Angel in a mean voice, "You could and you did. You killed them. And there's nothing you can do about it." Angel's eyes turned into flames and she yelled at the top of her lungs, "You….you brainwashed me to be your apprentice didn't you? I worked for you, and I didn't even know it. You son of a gun, I oughta kill you."

Angel's eyes turned red and she lost control of her powers. All of her anger was affecting her powers. All of her powers were aimed towards Slade. Slade fell to his knees with a look of defeat on his face.

After Angel's powers had taken control, it drained her energy. She fell to the ground dead like. When Angel woke up, all of the Titans were surrounding her. "Guys? What are you…..I thought you were…….are we……?" she stared at her friends with wide eyes.

All of the Titans looked at each other with a look of relief on their faces. "No, Angel, we are not in Heaven," said Raven. "Yea, you just fainted because of the power drainage," said Cyborg sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

Back at Titans Tower, everyone was surrounding Angel wanting to know how and why it happened. "Ok, all I know is that Slade found some way to brainwash me, and he used me to 'destroy' you guys!" Every one was very surprised that Slade would brainwash Angel.

Ok guys, I'll give you more tomorrow. I really have to go to bed. Unfortunately I have to work tomorrow so I have to go to bed right now. It is like 8:53 and if I'm not in bed my 9:30, I am like grounded!  Well, I hope you guys give me lots of reviews. And Charshi I tried to make this Chapter from my own mind. Thankz for reading this!


End file.
